Love At First Fight
by DarthNasere
Summary: Natalie Fuji a young ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village goes to Corusant to become a Jedi. There is just one problem. She can't stand Anakin Skywalker. The two of them end up on a huge adventure in a virtual reality room. This is a massive crossover fic.
1. Meeting and vurtiual training

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, Yugioh!, Naruto, or Pokémon. I also do not own any Indiana Jones lines.

In this story Natalie our main character and Anakin are both16 years old. The council has changed the code to allow attachments.

Love At First Fight

She had been sent into the virtual training room to go through an intense training program. She was a the youngest Jonin in the Hidden Leaf Village and right now she was miles away from her home planet of Earth on the Planet of Corusant. She was now inside the Jedi Temple and was going to train with a Jedi who she _disliked_ very much…. Anakin Skywalker.

"Why are you making me do this Lady Tsunade?" Natalie asked. "Because, You are our strongest Jonin and you are also force sensitive and good with a sword." Tsunade said. "I know that but I mean why do I have to train with him?" Natalie said as she pointed at Anakin. Tsunade just ignored her and pushed her into the virtual reality room. When Natalie was pushed into the room she was pushed into Anakin and she fell over backwards. "Are you okay?" Anakin asked her. "Yeah just peachy!" She growled as he pulled her on her feet.

The room changed into an environment that Natalie knew of from Earth. "It's Konoha! That's my house! I can't believe it! W-wait a minute I remember this…" Natalie said as she remembered what had happened one day at this place. "What's wrong?" Anakin asked. "This is the same day my family was killed by Orochimaru." Natalie said.

The events started to play out exactly as they happened before. First there was the strange illusion jutsus. "NO! MOM! DAD! RIKU! GET OUT OF THERE!" Natalie shouted. But she knew there was know way that they could hear here. Not thinking she ran into the house. She started coughing from the smoke. "Natalie wait!" Anakin yelled, but she didn't hear him.

She then walked out of the house in a zombie-like state. "Natalie? Thank the force you're all right! Hey wait what's wrong? Are you okay? Natalie? Natalie?" Anakin asked as he moved closer to her. "What's that on your neck?" He asked her.

Lone behold there on Natalie's neck was Orochimaru's curse mark. Because of how powerful this memory was Orochimaru was able to control her through it.

_Kill him Natalie… Kill him…Show no mercy…Show him your true power!_

Natalie took out her sword and attack Anakin. He uses his lightsaber to break her sword but then Natalie used her bloodline trait. The Chisengan. (I mixed together the Rasengan and the Chidori to make this name.) This allows her to use other bloodline traits after she kisses someone with that trait on the lips. She chose to use the Byakugan. Using her super speed she went at Anakin, throwing punches and kicks, but none ever reached Anakin because Tsunade knocked Natalie out.

When Natalie woke up she was in the Healer's ward in the Jedi Temple. She tried to sit up in bed, but Anakin put an arm in front of her and laid her back down. "You need to rest." He said. "Were you here the whole time after I did that to you?" She asked. "Yes I was." He said with his famous smirk. "But, but why?" Natalie stuttered. "Because I like you Natalie. Your different from other girls." Anakin said. Natalie just smiled and lay back down.

The next day they went back into virtual reality and the masters tried a different tactic. When the program started they were in a forest. Out of nowhere came………

(I could stop the chapter right here but I won't)

Jiraya!

"Eek! It's the pervy sage!" Natalie said. "The what?" Anakin asked. "The pervy sage! He is one of the legendary Sanin, but he researches girls for this perverted book series he writes called Make Out Paradise!" She said and then punched him into a tree and ran. "Hey wait up Natalie!" Anakin yelled. "I sense something." She said.

Natalie saw a large dark cave. "In there!" She said. They both ran inside and the cave closed. "Well that's something you don't see everyday." Natalie said. "I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin said. Then Natalie felt something move across her sandal. "Eek! SNAKES! WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SNAKES!" Natalie cried. Then something pushed Natalie into Anakin and forced them to kiss. Natalie turned away and blushed. Then they heard a laugh that was very familiar to Natalie. "NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natalie yelled and her yell shook the cave, "HOW DARE YOU USE THE KYUUBI'S CHAKRA TO LUER ME INTO HERE. I SWEAR IF I COULD SEE YOU, I'D KILL YOU! Hey wait how did you get in here?" Naruto laughed again. "Well I came in before you two. It was all planned by Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said. "Whatever I'm going to complete my training goodbye Naruto." Natalie said as she walked out of the cave with Anakin.

After walking for what seemed like hours they reached what looked like Kaibaland. "We're in Kaibaland?" Natalie asked. "We're where?" Anakin asked. "We're in Kaibaland. It's an amusement park where duelist can duel other duelists." She said. "So you mean that people hack at each other with swords here?" Anakin asked. "No we use cards and duel discs. You'll see." She said. They walked into the Kaibadome and there was Marik AND Bakura standing in the center. "Well if it isn't Natalie Fuji." Bakura said. The doors sealed and Anakin and Natalie were stuck in the Kaibadome. "Who might this be? Answer me Natalie." Marik asked. "Haven't you ever seen Star Wars you nitwit? It's Anakin Skywalker." Natalie said as she activated her duel disc. "Natalie what is going on?" Anakin asked. "We have to duel them Anakin." She said as she inserted her deck into her duel disc. "Um Natalie. We have a problem." Anakin said. "What?" Natalie asked. "I don't have a deck or a duel disc." He said. "That is no problem we can't fix." Bakura said. He then tossed a duel disc to Anakin and a screen came in front of Anakin. "Use the screen to build your deck." Marik said. "And don't worry we won't look. Not like it matters! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura said evilly.

"This duel will be a duel in the shadow realm. I'm sure you remember those Natalie." Bakura said. "I remember all to well Bakura. You almost sent my soul away, but I beat you last time and I can beat you again." Natalie said. "Oh confident are we?" Bakura said. "Let the duel begin!" Marik said. "DUEL!" All of them yelled.

* * *

The duel will come in the next chapter. Hope you liked this one!

R&R Please! Anonymous Reviews Accepted! XD


	2. Dueling, Confessions and a Secret

Mrs

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Yugioh, or Pokémon.

Love At First Fight

Recap: "This duel will be a duel in the shadow realm. I'm sure you remember those Natalie." Bakura said. "I remember all to well Bakura. You almost sent my soul away, but I beat you last time and I can beat you again." Natalie said. "Oh confident are we?" Bakura said. "Let the duel begin!" Marik said. "DUEL!" All of them yelled.

Chapter 2

"Ladies first." Bakura said. "Fine," said Natalie, "First I summon Elemental Hero Burnstinatrix in attack mode. Then I place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Then it was Anakin's turn. "Okay I summon Gearfried The Iron Knight in Attack mode. Then I place one card face down and end my turn." Anakin said. "Wow didn't think you had it in ya." Natalie said. "Thanks I guess?" Anakin replied. "Hahahahaha! To bad that you both will die right now! Just give up you have no chance!" Marik said, "I discard 3 spell cards to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!" The entire arena light up as Ra entered. "Well your right this will end shortly." Both Natalie and Anakin said. "I activate the spell card Change of Heart." Anakin said, "And I'll take Ra." "Nice one!" Natalie said "Thanks that's the first nice thing you've said to me since we've met." Anakin said. "Well don't get used to it." She said, "Burnstinatrix attack Bakura!" Bakura was then sucked into the shadow realm and only Marik remained. "Attack Ra and Gearfried! Take Down Marik!" Marik was then sucked into the Shadow Realm. (Yes the duel was short so just deal!)

"That was so unrealistic! I mean come on Bakura was way more psychotic!" Natalie said. Anakin just laughed at her as they began to walk through the woods again. Then suddenly a Venusaur came barreling out of a clearing followed by many baby Bulbasaurs and ran right past Anakin and Natalie. "Um okay. Don't ask Anakin." Natalie said. "I'm not even going to try." Anakin said.

While they were walking the scenery started to change. It went from a forest to a desert city. "Where are we?" Natalie asked. "We're on Tatooine, my home planet. Hey look it's Watto's shop." Anakin said. Then they heard a strange noise that Anakin seemed to recognize. "Tuskin Raider! We have to get out of here. Tuskin Raiders are very dangerous. They're animals!" He said. "Why don't we just stay here and fight. Running away is one thing I never do." She said. "Neither do I, but I was only looking out for your safety." Anakin said. "I can take care of my self. I've been doing just that for over 5 years now." Natalie said as she tried to take out her sword. "No, use this. Master Yoda told me to give this to you. It will be easier to use." Anakin said as he handed her a lightsaber. "Okay it Master Yoda said so." Natalie said as she took the lightsaber. She turned it on and it was dark blue color. It was much different from the light blue that they usually were. Anakin turned on his lightsaber as the Tuskins approached. When the Tuskins began to run at them Anakin and Natalie attacked, both with lethal attacks. "I got about 10 how about you?" Natalie said trying to make this a contest. Anakin smirked and said, "I got 15." Natalie growled and took out her sword and used it along with her lightsaber. She used faster and clean attacks and by the time they raiders were gone Natalie had killed 25 and Anakin had killed 26. "That last one shouldn't count!" Natalie said pouting. "Aw are you jealous that I am a but swordsman than you?" Anakin taunted. Natalie took out her sword ad pinned Anakin against the wall wit the sword to his throat. "Don't taunt me you jerk. I have a short fuse for people like you and you're cutting it real close right now so I suggest you think before you speak." Natalie growled. She let him go and kept walking. The rest of the virtual training went by silently as they fought. By the end they both had a few cuts and bruises, but mostly emotional scarring.

While at the Healer's Anakin turned to Natalie and asked, "Why do you hate me?" She looked at him and said, "Because I've seen guys like you on my home planet. You're always too sure of yourself and think that you can always be the hero." "Why can't you just give me a chance? I can be different then those other guys!" Anakin asked. "I can't, I… I lost a teammate that way and I won't loose another person I care about to their own pride!" Natalie said as she began to cry. Anakin moved closer to her and put his arms around her and asked, "You care about me?" "Y-yes, but I don't know why? I used to hate you and then after that fight and the kiss and I-I just don't know anymore." Natalie said giving into the comfort that Anakin was giving her right then.

Obi-Wan walked into the Healer's just as the two had started talking. He realized how much they cared about each other and ran to Master Yoda's apartment to try and arrange a way for Natalie to stay with him and Anakin. "My permission you have Obi-Wan but the permission of the Hokage you need and the permission of Natalie herself." Yoda said. Obi-Wan nodded and went to talk to Tsunade. "Tsunade I would like it if you let Natalie stay with Anakin and I. It would help the both of them to grow closer and would make it much easier to get the two to except the arranged marriage." Obi-Wan said.

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry the Duel was so short but this is a Star Wars/Naruto story so I didn't want Yugioh! to take it over.

R&R Please! Anonymous Reviews Accepted! XD


	3. So This is Love?

Mrs Love At First Fight 3Chapter 3

Obi-Wan had just finished talking to Tsunade and she gave him permission for Natalie to stay with him and Anakin. Now he was going to tell Anakin and Natalie. When he reached the Healer's he found that Anakin was still holding Natalie and that she was smiling. Then Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and whispered something in Natalie's ear and she burst out laughing. "What did you tell her my young padawan?" Obi-Wan asked. "Oh nothing master, just the times that I had to save you." Anakin said. "Oh well then. I just wanted you two to know that Natalie will be staying with us." Obi-Wan said. "Is that true master or are you just pulling my leg?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan gave him a stern look. "Sorry master. Natalie just taught me some Earth slang." Anakin said. Natalie turned to Anakin and whispered, "Sorry." In is ear. He just nodded and they walked to Obi-Wan and Anakin's apartment.

When they were inside Natalie saw her stuff was already there. Before she walked in the door she took her shoes of out of respect because that's how she was raised. "What are you doing Natalie?" Asked Anakin. "We do this where I'm from. It's a sign of respect to take off your shoes when you walk into a home." She explained. "Okay." Anakin said. Anakin took Natalie into his room and she laughed at how much like a kid he still was. "Wow you may be a few months older than me, but I am defiantly the more mature one. Hahahaha." She said as she laughed. Anakin frowned and sat on his bed. Then he started pouting, which made Natalie laugh even harder. She was rolling on the floor she was laughing so hard ad Anakin couldn't help but start laughing at how silly the situation was. He tried to help Natalie off the floor, but she ended up pulling him down with her. They lay there on Anakin's floor and calmed down. "Wow I haven't laughed that hard since before I lost my family. In fact this is the first time I have laughed since then." Natalie said as she rolled over to face Anakin. "I'm glad I'm the first one to make you laugh." Anakin said and turned to face her. Their faces were only an inch away from each other. In that second everything stopped and then they kissed. Natalie felt like soft clouds were carrying her. Anakin felt as if he could do anything and that nothing could take her from him. They broke the kiss and gasped for air.

Obi-Wan entered the room as they broke the kiss. "Do you two want lunch or was that kiss filling enough?" He asked amused. They both blushed and ran to the kitchen unconsciously holding hands. Obi-Wan just shook his head.

"What do you want to drink? We have water or Blue Milk." Anakin asked Natalie. "Wait did you day the milk is blue?" Natalie asked. "Yeah why?" He asked. "On Earth if the milk is blue that means it's gone bad and it's moldy." She said. "Hahahaha! It's okay the milk is supposed to be blue. You don't have to worry." Anakin laughed. Natalie just shook her head and hugged Anakin and said, "Okay. I'll just have water. You have a cute laugh." Natalie said. Anakin blushed and poured her a glass of water. Obi-Wan had made them sandwiches. When they were finished eating Anakin asked, "Hey Natalie can you teach me how to use some of the weapons you have?" "Sure just let me change into my ninja gear. I'll as Aunt Tsunade to supervise us in the training room." Natalie said. "Wait Tsunade is your aunt?" Anakin asked. "No not exactly. She is actually my godmother and I call her aunt out of respect." Natalie said. "That's understandable." Obi-Wan said.

Natalie went to Tsunade's apartment down the hall and knocked on the door. "I'M COMING! I'M COMING! STOP BANGING SO LOUD!" Tsunade yelled. She opened the door and saw Natalie standing there. "Sorry I have a huge headache compliments of Naruto." She said. "It's Aunt Tsunade. I was wondering if you could supervise Anakin and I in the training room while I teach him to use some of my weapons." Natalie said. "Okay I'll meet you down there." Tsunade said.

Natalie went back to her apartment where Anakin saw her in her ninja gear for the first time. Her outfit was different shades of blue and her shirt was cut off before her belly. Her headband was around her waist and she was wearing long pants and blue ninja sandals. There was a piece of cloth that came off of her shirt on the right side that was connected to a wristband on her right wrist and the same thing was on the left side. Her multi shade blonde hair was still down but her outfit brought out every color. On her back there was a giant moon shaped blade that was held on by a brown strap. "Wow. You look hot Natalie…. Um I mean for a ninja I mean." Anakin said. Natalie giggled as Anakin blushed. "Come on lets go." She said.

When they arrived at the training room Tsunade was waiting for them. "You two ready?" She asked. "Yeah." They both said. Inside the training room Natalie began to lie out her weapons. "Okay before I show you how to use them I need to tell you what each of them is." Natalie said. "Okay I understand." Anakin said. "This is a suriken. It is a small knife with four blades. Since they are so light we can throw many at a time. They are used for taking down targets." Natalie said, "This is a windmill suriken. It is the larger version of the suriken. As you can see it retracts. It is use for taking town a larger target and is much heavier. You got all that?" Anakin nodded and she continued. "This is a kunai knife. It's sharp edge gets caught easily making it easier to take down someone. Since it is so light more than one can be thrown at a time. This is a katana. It is a heavier version of a sword and has much more accuracy, if used by the right person." Natalie said, "Any questions?" "Yeah what's that on your back?" Asked Anakin. "Oh this is the Moon Blade. Only two were ever made. It can be used as a sword or a lethal boomerang. Also you can use your Chakra to make this levitate and use it has a flying device." Natalie said. "Can we start now?" Anakin asked. "Fine lets o, but why don't we make this a contest?" She asked. "Okay, but what are the stakes because Jedi aren't supposed to gamble." Anakin said. "If you win you get to keep one of my weapons not including the moon blade or my katana. If I win you have to say that I'm the better swordsman _and _you have to kiss me." Natalie said with a sly smile and to her surprise Anakin said, "Deal." "Well then pick your weapon of choice." She said. Anakin picked up the windmill suriken and some kunai and Natalie's katana. The two of them bowed and got into their fighting position. Natalie's was long and lean. It made it easier for her to throw things.

Anakin then lashed out at her with the katana. She easily moved out of the way and blocks it with the moon blade. They fought for about an hour and then Anakin slipped up and Natalie finally found an opening. She swung the moon blade at Anakin. He flinched and she put down the moon blade before it hit him and gave him a little tickle in his side. Anakin fell over as he chuckled. Natalie smiled _'I love his laugh!'_ she thought. She put out her hand for him to grab hold of and she pulled him to his feet. "Now you have to hold up your end of the bargain now _Anakin_." Natalie said. Anakin smiled and said, "Fine you are a better swordsman than I am." He said and she stood there waiting. He hesitated and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned away. "Oh come on Ani you can do better then that." Natalie said using his nickname which Obi-Wan had told her about. Anakin smiled again. "Alright but if you can't walk after this don't go blaming me or I won't carry you back to the apartment." He said and then gave her the most passionate kiss she could have ever imagined. Her legs felt like puddy and she began to loose her balance. "I've got you." Anakin said and he carried her back to the apartment.

I need more ideas! Please give me some advice!

R&R Please! Anonymous Reviews Accepted! XD


End file.
